


Christmas Miracle

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [83]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Allison and Malia are 8), Christmas, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>foxerica asked: "Chris/Peter + how the hell did our kids ends up friends? our families have hated each other for years."</p><p>
  <i>Peter loves Chris and wants him to be happy, preferably with him, but Peter had known that if their daughters didn’t get along the chance of that happening would be a lot smaller.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxerica (ericaismeg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Peter would lie and tell everyone that he was sure Malia and Allison would be friends. He already has lied to Chris about it. He doesn’t lie to himself, though, and the truth is, he’d been terrified the girls wouldn’t get along. He loves Chris and wants him to be happy, preferably with him, but Peter had known that if their daughters didn’t get along the chance of that happening would be a lot smaller.

He’s peering around the corner, into the living room. 

‘You realize you don’t actually have to spy on them, right?’ Chris says from behind him, amusement lacing his voice.

‘Just making sure everything is going smoothly.’

‘I thought you were sure they would get along?’ Chris says. He grabs Peter by the hips and pulls him close. ‘Turns out you were right.’

‘Yeah, but, how the hell did they end up friends? Our families have hated each other for years! I certainly didn’t expect them to become friends the moment they laid eyes on each other. _Four months ago_.’

That is the real miracle of it all. Peter had heard Malia tell a hundred tales about her new best friend Ally, but never connected it to the fact that Allison and Malia were actually going to the same school, and are in the same year.

‘It’s a Christmas miracle,’ Chris whispers against his lips. He glances up for a moment, at the mistletoe hanging in the doorway.

Peter presses closer, but pulls back with a sigh when a chorus of “eeew”s fills the air. When he raises his eyebrows at the two girls sitting on the living room floor stringing popcorn together, Malia and Allison collapse in a fit of giggles. Chris chuckles and steps out of the embrace. With a pout, Peter lets him go.

‘Besides,’ Chris continues. ‘Is _us_  getting along not a miracle as well?’

‘No. Everybody loves me,’ Peter grins, ignoring both Malia’s and Chris’ snorts. He dives in for a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before going back to the kitchen to finish the pumpkin pie, huffing in amusement when Malia shouts, ‘Ew, dad, not where I can see!’ after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
